While devices exist to combine local area network (“LAN”), voice, and/or digital subscriber line (“DSL”) service over multiple wires existing in homes, such devices rely on splitting conducting pairs for the various services. Other systems combine LAN data stream over power lines, coaxial cables, or other existing wires. Systems also exist for combining electrical power signals with voice signals over voice transmission cables. No existing solutions, however, appear to be capable of combining a plain old telephone service (“POTS”) voice line over the same wire(s) of a Cat 5 or Cat 6 cable, or similar cable that is(are) concurrently being used for 1 Gbps, 10 Gbps, or higher speeds (i.e. using all of the wires provided in the cable for data signals).
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for combining POTS telephony over high speed data networks.